The last night
by pipe92
Summary: Solo habían escasas horas para que se decidiera el destino del universo 7.en el torneo del poder Pero para Gohan era talvez, la ultima oportunidad de hacer el amor con su linda Videl One shot Lemon


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 : Nuestra última noche**

Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para el torneo del poder , Gohan y Picolo habían concluido su entrenamiento el cual había dado buenos frutos , trayendo de vuelta el estado místico en el Semisaiyajin , pero en la cabeza del hijo de Goku rondaba la imagen de su familia necesitaba verlos antes de que el torneo comenzará

\- Señor Picolo, antes de ir con mi padre quisiera pasar un momento a mi casa para ver a Pan y Videl - Informa Gohan muy pensativo de su decisión

\- Claro pero no te tardes mucho solo quedan unas cuantas horas - Comenta Picolo colocándose nuevamente su capa y turbante

\- Lo se solo quiero verlas antes de irme - Dice el pelinegro mientras ve como el Namek se acerca hacia el para poner una mano en su hombro

\- Si trabajamos en equipo no habrá nada que temer - Declara Picolo tratando de mantener la confianza de su alumno

El Namek dio una leve sonrisa al ver como su discípulo se alejaba sintiendose orgulloso de su progreso , mientras Gohan volaba pensaba más y más en su pequeña familia que había construido , sabía que debía ser fuerte para poder protegerlas, una vez que llegó a su hogar entro y fue directamente a la habitación de su hija la cual dormía en su cuna , Gohan se quedó un momento viéndola eso le daba fuerzas para lo que se venía

\- Mi pequeña princesa te aseguro que crecerás para hacer lo que más te guste - Declara Gohan acariciando el cabello de su hija

\- Espero que sea con el carácter de su padre - Comenta una voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación - Aunque será una guerrera

\- Videl - Susurra el pelinegro sorprendió girando encontrándose con su esposa en bata - Que se parezca a su madre no sería malo

\- Luces diferente - Manifiesta la ojiazul mirando de arriba a abajo a su esposo sintiendo que algo había cambiado en el - Debe ser por el traje se te ve Bien

\- Estuve entrenando con el señor Picolo , debo hablar contigo de algo - Dice Gohan cambiando el semblante de su cara a uno más serio comenzando acercarse a donde estaba ella

\- Pasará algo malo ¿cierto? , tiene que ver algo con lo que tu padre vino a buscarte - Pregunta Videl sospechando de que que algo no anda bien por el aspecto de su esposo

\- Habrá un torneo entre universos , los perdedores serán eliminados , no solo ellos sino todo su universo incluso sus dioses - Explica el hijo de Goku siendo lo más directo posible

\- Por dios - Susurra la pelinegra poniendo sus manos en su boca , sentándose en el suelo al lado de la puerta

\- No debes tener miedo ganaremos y nada va a pasar , no permitiré que nada malo les pase , además estará el señor Picolo y Vegeta de nuestro lado - Informa Gohan flexionando sus piernas para quedar a la altura de su esposa

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin más, comenzaron a besarse tímidamente , como probando sus labios ,para luego ser más intenso, enredando sus lenguas, sintiendo el aliento del otro, la respiración de ambos comenzó agitarse por la falta de aire , Gohan la abrazo para atraerla hacía el , la apretó contra su cuerpo , provocando una erección en el pelinegro que poco a poco era más notoria , y quedando a la altura del abdomen de la pelinegra.

El pelinegro empezó a palpar la espalda de la ojiazul muy suavemente, corriendo la bata dejando descubierta la parte superior , se inclino levemente para comenzar a probar sus senos, al igual que sus pezones,usando su boca para el derecho y su mano para el izquierdo, cambiando su lugar cada cierto momento. Comenzando a escuchar sus quejidos, mientras le sacaba la parte superior del pijama y a la vez, el Semisaiyajin se retiraba la parte inferior del suyo.

Videl se arrodilló al tiempo que ella le retiraba su bóxer dejando al descubierto su miembro , la pelinegra sonrió por un momento con lujuria , antes de comenzar a masturbarlo deslizando su lengua unos segundos , para luego introducirlo en su boca por completo, mientras deslizaba algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás

El exgran saiyaman acerco bruscamente a Videl hacia él , para poder besar la y abrazarla , Videl sentó en un mueble mueble que se encontraba en el pasillo , a la vez que su esposo bajó su short y dejando al descubierto su intimidad, mientras separaba su pierna derecha . Sin más, comenzó a besar sus muslos, poniendo una pierna sobre su hombro, empezó acariciar con su lengua su clítoris, cada vez la ojiazul estaba más mojada, mas excitada, pues Gohan realizaba su trabajo como un animal generando que su esposa se mordíera sus labios

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí , debes irte amor - Comenta la pelinegra mientras se muerde el labio inferior

\- Aún tengo tiempo amor , si algo pasa quiero que disfrutemos lo más posible - Dice Gohan deteniendo por un momento su labor

\- Entonces vamos a la cama , estaremos mejor en la habitación - Menciona Videl tomando la cabeza de su esposo regalándole una sonrisa lujurioso

\- Estoy deacuerdo cariño - declara Gohan dándole un beso

Mientras se dirigían a su habitación, ambos se iban tocando, el pelinegro poco a poco se iba despojando de su traje de entrenamiento ,Se sentó desnudo sobre la cama al lado de Videl , la cual empujo suavemente hasta dejarla tumbada por completo. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su pequeña prenda y las metío por debajo hasta llegar al final de todo, agarro su fina tanga de hilo y lo bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a sus pies, comenzando a besar sus piernas poco a poco, después sus muslos, llegando nuevamente a su sexo , abriendo todavía más sus piernas, la pelinegra suspiró disimuladamente y entrecortada

Su vagina se encontraba brillante, húmeda y un poco hinchada tras la previa que habían tenido,Gohan continuo concentrado en su entrepierna. Su sabor le creaba adicción, sus gemidos y suspiros eran simplemente maravillosos regalos para sus oídos más aún en la situación en la que se encontraba . Beso cada una de sus pliegues lentamente , Era tan grande la excitación de su esposa que tomo la cabeza de su esposo y la empujó hacia el centro de su clítoris.

Cada vez los gemidos iban aumentando indicándole a el Semisaiyajin que la chica iba a explotar en un orgasmo, entre gemido y gemido que se escapaba de su boca ,El pelinegro levanto la cabeza para ver que todo iba correctamente con su amada , y era más que correcto. El color de su cara había cambiado, también estaba enrojecida. Sus mejillas desprendían calor, su boca se secaba de tanto gemir, el brillo de su mirada cada vez era más deslumbrante, y su cabello estaba más revuelto que hacía unos minutos.

Gohan paro su labor de golpe, y se puse sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la ojiazul y comenzó a besarla con deseo. La sola idea de perderla aumentaba su deseo , sentía la necesidad de disfrutar al máximo de su cuerpo , su conexión y su sexualidad , si por alguna razón pasaba algo en el torneo del poder

Siguío besándola por el cuello, pasando por sus los lóbulos de sus oreja , mientras con sus manos agarraba sus redondos y suaves pechos con aquellos pezones sobresaliente. Su lengua se deslizó desde el lóbulo de su oreja derecha por el cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los cuales se entretuvo lamiéndolos por un tiempo. Videl no pudo evitar agarrar nuevamente su cabeza. Gohan volvió a subir sus besos por su cuello y volví de nuevo a su carnosa boca que tanta lujuria le daba . Se incorporo rápidamente y la sujeto de la cintura, para girar por completo en un momento, colocándola boca abajo, lo cual Gohan aprovecho para comenzar a penetrarla

\- Mmm….aahh que delicioso – gemia la pelinegra al recibir las primeras embestidas

Sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido, haciendo que el cuerpo de la ojiazul sintiera una descarga de adrenalina que aumentaba con cada embestidas, provocando que su piel se erizada con cada contacto que realizaban

Aunque al contrario de lo que deseaba su esposa, el primogénito de los Son detuvo sus embestidas y salió del interior de Videl, para volver a colocarla boca arriba en la cama y seguír masturbándola con su mano. Se puso sobre ella y la penetré durante un minuto más. La ojiazul ponía los ojos en blanco por cada embestida que realizaba el Semisaiyajin. No paraba de morderse el labio, y, al mismo tiempo, se sujetaba uno de sus pechos.a ninguno de los dos deseaba acabar

\- Un poco más linda , estoy muy cerca – Susurro Gohan acercando se al oído de su esposa para avisarle que estaba por acabar

\- Más fuerte aahhh hazlo más fuerte – Gimió Videl cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mostrando que también se aproximaba su clímax

Gohan comenzó a jadear muy fuerte , detonado el orgasmo de su esposa y un gran gemido de parte de ella desencadeno el suyo , siguiendo con su embestidas , pero cada vez mas lentamente , mientras ambos seguían jadeando de cansancio , Ambos quedaron en un momento recostados , Videl besó en el pecho y se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo , el cual la beso en la gente indicando que ya era ahora de separarse

\- Debes dar lo mejor de ti , Pan y yo confiamos que ganaras - Dice Videl viendo como su esposo comienza a vestirse

\- Lo se - Comenta Gohan desviando por un momento la mirada - Las protegeré con cada gramo de energía que tenga

\- Confío en que lo harás - Menciona su esposa con una leve sonrisa


End file.
